


Girls and Hair and Smooching

by nidorina



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidorina/pseuds/nidorina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of girls do each other's hair and kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls and Hair and Smooching

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this anywhere but Tumblr but then I decided it was too cute not to share. Gift for [Theo](http://greygoawaybird.tumblr.com/)!

The two of them were still in the process of setting the bedroom up for the slumber party when Aoi, who was meticulously arranging her selection of nail polish into a gradient along the edge of her dresser, reached out beside her and took a lock of Sakura's hair to fidget with. “Your hair is soooo long, Sakura-chan!” she said, and Sakura's attention was only stolen from the intricate process of getting all of their snacks to fit on one table when Aoi asked, “Have you ever thought about cutting it?”

“I am content with it,” she answered after a moment's consideration,and took a half-step sideways towards a bag of potato chips to tug her hair through Aoi's fingers.

“Doesn't it get in the way, though?”

“Not any more than yours.”

“Mine's way shorter and in a ponytail all the time!” Aoi harrumphed, “You never ever _ever_ wear yours up. What d'you even do with all that hair?”

In the moment Sakura took to consider how that question was supposed to be answered (what did _anyone_ do with hair?), the teeniest of knocking sounds came to the bedroom door.

“Hello?” said a careful voice on the other side. “I hope I'm not late...”

“Fujisaki-chan!” Aoi called, and when she pranced over to the door to fling it open, Chihiro was standing by the doorway, shifting the straps of a pink tote bag between her hands. “You're right on time! We're just finishing up putting everything together—right, Sakura-chan?”

“I have found space for all of your snacks,” Sakura confirmed.

“I brought some things, too,” said Chihiro as Aoi dragged her into the room by the hand and pulled her down to sit opposite her on the floor.

“Well, lemme see, lemme see!” Aoi yanked at one side of Chihiro's bag while she held the other end and dumped its contents onto the ground. “Snacks, snacks, snacks,” said Aoi as they sifted through the pile together.

“Umm, I hope that's okay...”

“It's _perfect_! We'll eat 'til we're sick! Oooh, Sakura-chan!” Face glowing with enthusiasm as Sakura came to sit on the carpet beside them, Aoi displayed the contents of her cupped hands. “Look at all of the bows that Fujisaki-san brought!”

“I, um, thought it might be fun to try to style our hair,” Chihiro murmured, “Like they do in sleepovers in movies.”

Aoi leaned sideways towards Sakura, lips curled up into a devious simper.

“If that is how slumber parties are traditionally spent,” Sakura said. She was smiling down at Chihiro as she spoke, but Aoi took it as personal encouragement.

“Sakura-chaaaan, lemme do your hair!” she squealed, “And the three of us'll take turns, okay?!”

“A-Asahina-san? Would it be okay if I tried styling your hair?”

“Of _course_ , Fujisaki-san!” she said, eyes shining. It took her a moment to figure out that she could free her hands by dropping all of the hair accessories in them into her lap, and then Aoi reached to untie her ponytail. “Careful with it, okay? Sakura-chan, sit here in front!”

The arrangement might have been funny if anyone else was watching: the three of them sat in a line reaching up for the backs of heads belonging to girls so tall that the setup seemed futile. Sakura's hair was long enough, though, for Aoi to work with it even without being able to yearn forward because of Chihiro's hands holding back her hair just behind her—and Chihiro, at least, was free to move about as she needed.

“Fujisaki-chan, can you pass me a bow, please?” said Aoi after she failed to yield any results by groping at the floor without turning to it, using the hand that wasn't holding Sakura's untethered braid in place. Chihiro tapped Aoi's fingers with her own and pressed a clip into her palm once Aoi had stilled. “Thank you! It's almost done, Sakura-chan!”

“I look forward to seeing what you've done.” Sakura almost looked like she could have been meditating; her hands rested on the knees of her crossed legs, but she'd started smiling when Aoi spoke, a gentle but not quite suitably serene expression.

“This is almost finished, too,” Chihiro added. “Um, I think it looks really cute...”

“Eeeee, I can't wait! One more ribbon, please?” A final few ties and twists, and... “There!” Aoi clapped her hands together.

“Wait, wait, I-I'm not done yet... One second!”

“No rush!” she rested her hands on her lap. “Oh, but don't go anywhere, Sakura-chan! I wanna see when you look!”

Chihiro knotted a ribbon a third and fourth time, pulled gently at a bow to test its security, then finally drew back. “There.”

Aoi sprang to her feet and reached out to help Chihiro stand up. “C'mon!” As soon as Sakura had stood up beside her, Aoi snatched one of her hands, too. They let Aoi half-haul them across the room to her dresser, and when they were before the mirror rested on it, she cheered, “Tah-dah!”

For a moment she ogled in anticipation at Sakura before remembering that she had hair to look at, too. With her hands now freed and clutched to her chest, Chihiro watched as Aoi held out and prodded the twin braids hanging from her head. Ribbons tied up into bows held either end of each braid in place. A tiny red flower clip sat among a rainbow array of hairpins that worked together to pull her bangs back from her forehead.

“You did such a neat job, Fujisaki-chan!”said Aoi. Smiling, Chihiro sighed out a half-breath she didn't realize she was holding.

That was more than could be said for Sakura's hair: Aoi had opted for a single thick braid down her back after she'd brushed through all that she could reach. The plaits were loose, especially closer to Sakura's scalp, and strung through with ribbons of random color and length (none of them had been able to wind all the way through). A plastic cat-faced hair clip held the knot of an oversized bow in place at the bottom, and more accessories in a plethora of shapes and shades were pinned throughout seemingly without purpose (a good many were only meant to restrain wild strands).

If nothing else, it was very colorful.

“Mine's not as good,” Aoi confessed, “'cause I've only ever done my own hair.” She twirled a braid around her finger. The grin she was flashing down at Chihiro, whose face had flushed with pride over her work, clouded over with sheepishness to redirect towards Sakura.

She had the braid over her shoulder and was looking down at it. Sakura hovered a pinch over the bow's edge, and ghosted her fingertips alongside the bottom plait's edge. “It is lovely, Asahina,” she assured. Though toothy beams were better suited to Aoi's face, one threatened to break through Sakura's contented countenance.

“It's cute!” Chihiro said. She rose up to her tip-toes to better see the reflections of the other two. “I-I'm glad you like your braids, too.”

“Yeah, but now we gotta get something done for you, too!” Aoi crouched and, without mind to Chihiro's surprised squeak, gently bunched the sides of Chihiro's hair into pigtails in her fists. “It's so shoooooort! Way too short to braid!”

“S-sorry...”

“We have no dearth of accessories.” Sakura knelt down beside them, nodding as though in reassurance at Chihiro.

“Aw, don't be upset! It looks cute on you!” Aoi gushed. She faced Sakura and added, “But I'm still glad you haven't cut yours, though!” And she dropped onto her knees so she could properly lean forward and peck Sakura on the lips.

When Aoi went back to sitting on her legs, Sakura murmured, “I am content with it.” The joy hadn't left her face.

Turning to speak towards Chihiro, Aoi giggled, “Hey, don't look at me like that!”

“Hu-huh?” _Now_ she was looking at Aoi instead of pointedly at the floor.

“C'mooooon!” Aoi jolted forward and halted an instant before their faces would have crashed. Guffawing, she nudged her nose against Chihiro's and rapidly shook her head back and forth until Chihiro burst into laughter, too, and she rubbed her nose against Aoi's until Aoi jumped forward and planted a light smooch on Chihiro's mouth.

“A-Asahina-san!” Chihiro buried her face in her hands. It did nothing to hide how red her face was turning.

“You do not have to be embarrassed,” said Sakura. After a moment of thought, she went to kiss Chihiro's cheek just as Chihiro turned around to acknowledge her, and the startled expression on both of their faces when their lips met instead was enough to knock Aoi over with the force of her own risibility.

“You're so _cute_!” she shrieked and picked herself back up.

“Asahina-saaaan,” whined Chihiro. She was unsuccessfully trying very hard not to grin.

“Let's make you even cuter, okay? Sakura, get the hair ties! What d'ya think about pigtails, Fujisaki-chan?”

“Ah, whatever you want is fine...”

“Perhaps next,” Sakura mused, “we could try makeovers.”

“O-okay!”

“Yaaaay!”


End file.
